Before the maze
by AbigailNewton
Summary: Samantha was just a normal girl in a wrecked world, when she gets taken by WICKED. She is taken to a new place with a new name and she meets other kids who are in the same situation, she finds comfort in her new best friends. Sam and her friends begin to discover who WICKED really are and why they took them. Will she ever found out what wicked really have planned for them?(OC ?)
1. Chapter 1

I woke up, today was a normal day. The birds weren't singing as usual and the sun was slipping through the cracks of my curtains like honey- beating hot rays through my window even though it was only 7.00 am and my curtains were still closed. I swing my legs out of bed and slip them into my tatty old blue slippers and skip down the stairs, already sweating from the intense heat.

"Morning" I shout sleepily as I make my way into our tiny kitchen, no reply. That's funny, I think to myself, my parents are almost always making breakfast by now. I shrug off the thought that is nagging the back of my mind and go into the cupboard to grab a bowl and find that they never put on the dishwasher after they came back from work. The thought is edging to the front of my mind as I dash upstairs, since the sun flares struck the world everyone has tried their hardest to act like it is not a huge deal or something but no not us, I am what people call a 'munie'.

I am immune to a virus that is wiping out most of the world's population. I only know this because a few months ago when the first cranks started turning up in the streets of New York City from the mountains where the virus had been unleashed, I happened to be walking back home from our makeshift school set up in a small caravan on a side street. I was 2 blocks from my house when a crank came out of nowhere and started attacking me, it bit me on the leg but I managed to escape and I limped all the way back to my house. I thought that was the end for me but as my parents attended to me over the course of a week I showed no signs of symptoms. I had heard the rumours but I thought it was fake, I was immune. My parents were scared so they had to hide this, I could tell no one but I guess the people had came to get me anyways.

I reach my parents room and bang the door, once, twice. Still no reply, that's when I hear the front door slam. I freeze , my heart racing and I take a peep down the stairs and find a tall lady with blonde hair and a man with grey hair standing in the porch. they are both wearing white lab coats with the word "W.I.C.K.E.D" emblazoned into the front pocket. This is not what makes me panic the most, its the fact that the man is holding a big looking gun. I run up to the attic as quietly as I can, just as I was instructed to do if they ever came for me. I pull up the floorboard which is closest to the window and climb into the space underneath, a space that is perfect for me to fit into- but not comfortably. I pull the floorboard back over my head and hear them calling out words I can't quite hear. I try to slow my breathing- worried they may hear my rasping breaths and pounding heart. I shuffle around and try to get into a more comfortable position when I hear a crinkle of paper under my foot, I crane my neck in the tiny space and see there is a small square of folded paper with my name scrawled in my mother's sloppy handwriting on the front. Picking it up I bang my head painfully, cursing under my breath,quickly tucking the note into the inside pocket of my khaki jacket.

I hold my breath, praying that they didn't hear me. I know that there's only a slight chance that they didn't hear. That slight chance evaporates when,with no warning, the floor board is yanked upwards and a pair of strong hands lift me by the scruff of my neck onto the floor...


	2. Chapter 2

Author's notes:

Sorry I haven't posted in ages, please keep up the reviews . There will be some original characters in the next chapter! Hope you still like it, please comment with anything you want to change or any cool ideas? I will be hopefully updating every other week, depending on how busy I am, I promise the next chapters will be longer. Thanks guys!

I am sitting at the kitchen table with my arms folded over my chest tightly, a small bag with my clothes in it and all the rest of my possessions at my feet after being forced to pack my belongings. I was then practically dragged down the stairs after a lot of struggling on my behalf, my headstrong nature shining through, I am more annoyed than ever. The lady and man in the lab coats stand in front of me and I roll my eyes as the lady gives me a harsh stare and I blow of a stray strand of hair that brushes my eyebrow, emphasising the noise to make it sound more like a huff.

"samantha then, I assume?" asks the blonde haired lady as if we are having a casual discussion.

"No." I mutter grumpily, I was not going down without a fight.

I can tell by the look on the ladies face that she is not to be messed with however this doesn't stop me from wanting to.

"Well then WHO are you young lady?" the grey haired man asks in a stern voice. His eyebrows are like thick hairy caterpillars on his thin bony face. He looks like a rat in his appearance but there is something slightly creepy about him. I raise one eyebrow slightly and try to do a cool smirk and probably fail.

" I could ask YOU the same things!" I reply, " I don't have to tell you anything."

"Well may I remind you that we are the ones with a gun" says the weasel-like man.

"Okay okay, jee… my name is Sam NOT samantha!" I give them my coldest glare.

"Good good Samantha," replies blondie, just to irk me "I am Ava Paige and this is Janson".

Janson licks his thin lips and picks up my bag and takes it outside, Ava turns to me.

" Your name is Elizabeth from now on, Elizabeth Blackwell."

I sit it the back of the white 4 by 4 outside and I can taste the heat as it pours in through the open window. My parents are gone and now my home. I watch as the small house where I grew up fades into the distance, I can still feel the piece of paper folded in the inside pocket of my khaki jacket. I look ahead at the sandy coated roads and wonder what will happen next.

Next time…

Will Sam ever get used to her new name? Will she find out where she's going and why? Will she meet someone who's not weasely-guy and Blondie? Find out in the next chapter.


End file.
